The Dance
by Jaid Skywalker
Summary: Yeah, I know, crummy title. Anyway, it's a QW/DC fic, so if you don't like, don't read, k? Just a warning: it's very sappy.


Jaid: Okay, try and be serious 

Jaid: Okay, try and be serious. Try and be serious. 

Jad: I don't think it's working. You're a blonde. You're incapable of being serious. 

Jaid: *Throws frying pan at him* Shut up! 

Naga: Yeah, look who's talking. 

Jad: *on the floor* I really need to shut my big mouth. 

Jaid: You can duct tape it after you do the disclaimer. 

Disclaimer: GW and it characters belong to the nice men in the Japan (and I don't mean the ones in the white coats). "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Diseny. 

Jaid: Just a note, this /// means flashbacks, k? Oh, and think the ballroom scene in "Beauty and Beast". And you should really listen to the song while reading this. By the way, just so you get Naga's sarcasm, Jad is also a blonde. 

*************************************************

Quatre looked at the big room. Iria and his other sister, Amira, stood next to him. 

"This'll be perfect." Amira said, her dark eyes lightening up. Quatre frowned. 

"I dunno. Isn't it kinda big?" He said doubtfully. 

"Posh." Amira flipped some of her black hair back. "What do you think Iria?"

"I think it's nice. Just needs to be cleaned up a bit." She said, then squeezed Quatre's shoulders. "We don't have to have it here if you don't want too." 

"No that's okay." Quatre said. "This'll be fine." 

Quatre was throwing a party for a reunion. He hadn't seen any of them, besides Relena, Dorothy, and Heero for over a year. Besides, hopefully, he would have a great announcement. 

Several days later, Quatre stood in the large ballroom, dressed in blue. Amira was over by the piano, dressed in pale violet. She glanced up at him and smiled, then looked beyond his shoulder. 

Dorothy had come in, and was walking down the staircase. She wore a full-length yellow gold dress that came off of her shoulders. A gold tiara was in her hair, and the rest of her hair flowed freely down her back. Smiling she walked over to Quatre. He took her hand and kissed it. 

"Hello, Ms. Dorothy." He said. 

"Mr. Winner." She answered. Amira grinned mischievously. Slowly, she began to play. 

_Tale as old as time _

True as it can be 

"Care to dance?" Quatre asked. Dorothy nodded, and they began to waltz to the music. 

_Barely even friends_

Then somebody bends 

Unexpectedly

Dancing with Dorothy, Quatre remembered the time when they had decided to be friends. 

/// They were standing on a balcony in Relena's palace. It was dark. Dorothy was leaning against the rail, looking at the view below them. Quatre was looking at her. 

"Do you still hate me?" he had asked. Dorothy had looked at him. 

"I don't know." She answered. "I don't think so." 

Quatre smiled. "Friends?" 

Dorothy smiled back and took his hand. "Friends." ///

__

Just a little change

_Small to say the least _

Both a little scared 

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

They had worked together a lot since then, getting closer. Arguments had broken out, there had been misunderstandings, and sometimes both Dorothy and Quatre had felt as though they were on a roller coaster ride instead of a budding romance. 

/// "How am I supposed to know what you mean when you don't know what you mean?" Quatre asked exasperated. 

"Fine!" Dorothy snapped. "Just forget it!" 

"Forget it?" Quatre answered. "How am I supposed to forget it when you haven't told me anything?" 

"I said forget it!" Dorothy shouted, slamming some papers down. Relena entered the room, eyes a little big in surprise. Dorothy pushed passed her. Quatre sank into an office chair and sighed. Relena glared at him. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Go after her you idiot." She said. Quatre looked at her stupidly for a minute then, got up and followed Dorothy. ///

_Ever just the same _

Ever a surprise

Ever as before 

Ever just as sure 

As the sun will rise 

They twirled around the room, entrapped only in each other. Amira continued to play the song on the piano, watching them in satisfaction. 

_Ever just the same _

Ever a surprise 

Ever as before 

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise 

Quatre spun Dorothy around; her yellow skirt swirling and her hair flowing like a cape. Relena and Heero sat at the top of the staircase, watching them. Relena had a contented look on her face, while Heero smirked. 

_Tale as old as time _

Tune as old as song 

Bittersweet and strange 

Finding you can change 

Learning you were wrong 

Dorothy had never forgotten that last fight, where Quatre had proved what she had already known, deep inside: that she was wrong about war. It had left her empty and she had hated him for it. But as time went on, and she spent time with Quatre, she had found her self-falling in love. It had been a bittersweet feeling, and it had been strange. But as she danced with him, she knew that she would never regret it. 

__

Certain as the sun 

Rising in the East 

Tale as old as time 

Song as old as Rhyme 

Beauty and the Beast. 

As the song came closer to the end, Quatre and Dorothy danced slower. By now, Relena and Heero had been joined by Millardo, Lucrezia and Iria. The couples hardly noticed the two on the dance floor, while Iria met her sister's eye and smiled. 

_Tale as old as time _

Song as old as Rhyme 

Beauty and the Beast 

The song ended, and Quatre and Dorothy bowed to each other. Then Quatre knelt. 

"Dorothy," he whispered. "I have loved you for two years now, and I would be honored if you would consent to be my bride." 

Dorothy smiled and nodded, as Quatre slipped a diamond ring on her finger. Then standing, he drew her closer. 

"I love you." 

Dorothy smiled. "I know." Quatre grinned as they leaned in to kiss. 

_Tale as old as time _

Song as old as Rhyme 

Beauty and the Beast 

********************************

Jaid: Aww! That was so cute! 

Jad: You should know. You wrote it. 

Jaid: (completely ignoring him) He proposed! *sigh* I wish I was Dorothy. 

Naga: *gag*

Jaid: Shut up. 

Jad: You know the routine. REVIEW OR NAGA SADOW WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!

Naga: Heck, I'll do it even if you do review. It'll be an excuse to get out of this madhouse. 

Jaid: *Hits him on the head* 

Naga: (flatly) Ouch. 


End file.
